True Love
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Being married to the man of her dreams is not always easy, but she learns it's worth it.
1. Chapter 1

Nick woke with a start blinking as he winched feeling a pain in his left arm. He looked around in a daze seeing a tree straight ahead. He blinked again noticing it was daytime and the front of the Tahoe was crushed against this tree. He sat there looking at the tree then he turned seeing me slumped in the passenger seat with my head against the shattered window.

"Sara?" He called

I didn't move as he moved to get a better look at me.

"Sara?" He called, louder.

Movement behind his seat made him jump. He heard a groan.

"Nick?" Grissom called, from behind.

"Grissom, are you okay?"

"I think so. What about you?"

"My arm and head hurt. Other than that, I am fine."

Grissom held his head sitting up. He blinked looking around.

"Is Sara all right?"

"She's not answering."

Grissom kicked his door open winching as his head pounded. He got outside checking for other injuries then he thrust open Nicks door.

"I should have let you drive." Nick said, winching as the older man touched his arm.

"It's okay." Grissom said "Nothing seems broken."

Nick sighed with relief. Grissom looked at his eyes next.

"Your all right."

"Are you?"

"My head hurts, but everything else is fine." He said

Nick got out stretching as Grissom walked around the vehicle to see me. Nick and he pulled the door open seeing blood on the inside of the door from my head. Grissom gently pushed me to lay on the seat looking at the damage.

"How bad is it?" Nick asked

"Head wounds do tend to bleed a lot." Grissom said

"She's lost a lot of blood." Nick said, worried.

I moved my head as a cold hand touched my neck.

"Sara?" Grissom called

"Grissom." I said, slowly.

"Honey, open your eyes." He said

I fought hard and eventually won. I looked at Grissom as he touched my pale cheek.

"My head hurts." I said

"Mine to." Grissom said "Nick, can you get the emergency supplies out of the back?"

"You got it!" Nick said

"I'm fine." I said, closing my eyes.

"I need to check your wound." He said

I opened my eyes again looking at him. He searched my eyes.

"We should have taken the night off." I said

"I wanted to." Grissom said, smiling a little.

Nick came back and Grissom went to work. He cleaned my head then wrapped it with a bandage. I was given aspirin and water as they dealt with their injuries. Blankets were put over me as Grissom climbed up the hillside trying to get phone service.

"Anything?" Nick called

"Nothing." Grissom said

Nick sighed looking at me as I slept in the Tahoe. Grissom came back looking up at the sky.

"It's getting colder. We need to seek shelter."

"Where do we go?" Nick asked

"I saw a little shack in the woods before everything went black."

"A shack?" Nick said

"Do you have any other suggestions?" Grissom asked

"No."

"Good, then we will go there. Let's pack everything that we need and move." Grissom said, looking in at me before helping Nick.

I was awakened and told we were leaving. Grissom and Nick supported me going up the hill. I leaned against Grissom closing my eyes as he held me by the waist walking along the deserted road. The shack was about half a mile away. Grissom helped me through the woods to the old run down building.

"I don't know about this." Nick said

"The weather is going to change, Nick."

Grissom let me go to open the door. He had to push it open with some force shining his light inside. He came back out looking at us.

"It's not a Marriot, but it is cozy."

Nick groaned walking inside looking around the dirty surroundings. Grissom helped me inside putting down a blanket allowing me to lay down before he got to work on a fire in a homemade fire place in a corner. Nick sat down in a corner watching the flames feeling warm. Grissom had a lantern lighting the place as the wind picked up outside.

Grissom checked his phone again then he sighed sitting down near me. I moved my head sleeping as he looked around the room.

"So how do we get help?" Nick asked

"Both Catherine and Brass know where we are."

"I hope they come soon."

Grissom nodded.

Later, Nick put on another piece of wood onto the fire then he turned looking at Grissom and I sleeping. Grissom was sharing a blanket with me as he laid against me with his arm around my stomach. Nick smiled a little happy that we found each other.

He went back to the corner as I moved my head towards Grissom. Nick closed his eyes as I moved to my side. Grissom breathed out tightening his grip.

A few hours later I shivered hearing someone snoring. I opened my eyes looking at Grissom's face close to mine sleeping. I moved closer to him then I felt sick. I sat up as Grissom moved to his other side. I got up running out the door throwing up hearing someone walking my way. I pulled my gun seeing Brass raise his arms.

"Woah! It's just me!"

I blinked looking at him.

He lowered his hands walking over carefully.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, taking my gun from me.

"Dad?" I said

He looked me over touching my cheek.

"We need to get you checked out. Where are the other's?"

"In there." I said

He nodded motioning for his men to go in. I just wanted to collapse. He moved to help me sensing that I needed help. I laid down on the stretcher feeling the paramedics touch me. Brass held my hand watching the men work. Grissom walked over seeing us.

"Gil, are you okay?" Brass asked

"Yes." He said, looking at me.

"You better get checked out."

Grissom nodded still staring at me. Brass moved my hand so it was laying on my chest then he walked away. I slept all the way to the hospital. When I woke, I saw Brass leaning down kissing my cheek. He moved back looking me over.

"It's about time you woke. I was beginning to really worry."

"My head hurts." I said

"It will. You got quite a bump." He said, touching my cheek. I closed my eyes enjoying his touch. He watched me open my eyes again.

"You look worried."

"I am worried."

I looked around not seeing Grissom.

"Where is Grissom?"

"He had to go to work."

"Oh."

"I have to go back as well."

"Can't you stay?"

"I would, honey, but I have to help with the scenes." He said

I took his hand trying to make him stay. He kissed my cheek then walked out. I went to sleep again only to be awakened by someone kissing my lips. I moaned gently catching the lips again. Grissom moved back opening his eyes looking in to mine.

"Hey." He said, gently.

I looked at him searching his eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I said

"You look better."

I looked at his lips.

"When can I get home?"

"Not for a few days." He said

I looked back at his eyes. I reached up touching his cheek. He leaned down kissing me. I kissed him deeply making him moan. He let me take the lead. I didn't want it to end, but we heard the door opening. Grissom moved away slowly opening his eyes as a throat cleared.

"I can come back." Brass said

Grissom stood back looking over at him.

"Your fine…we were just…ah." Grissom said

"Kissing it and making it better?" Brass said, smirking.

I looked at Grissom then at Brass.

"Sara, how are you feeling?" Brass asked, coming to the other side.

"Fine." I said, smiling as I took his hand. He smiled looking down at me as Grissom silently watched us.

He touched my cheek with his finger then he looked at Grissom.

"Gil, Nick wants to talk to about the case."

Grissom looked at his watch then he nodded leaving the room. I looked at Brass.

"Are you staying?"

"For a little while." He said, sitting on the bed.

"Dad, did the doctor really say I was going to be fine?"

"Yes, he said you would be fine." He said "Why are you feeling bad?"

"No, I just think Grissom is keeping something from me."

I sighed rubbing his hand. Grissom came back in looking annoyed.

"Honey, I have to go to the lab."

"Okay." I said

"What's up?" Brass asked

"Nothing serious. Hodges has messed up the prints." He said

I watched him put his hand through his hair and then wave at me leaving. Brass watched him go then he looked at me. He took the chair in the room sitting next to my bed telling me stories to get me to sleep.

I was allowed to go home a few days later. Grissom walked with me inside the house. I went to the bedroom lying down. Grissom came in putting a bag down on the floor. He watched me move to my side sighing. I felt him slide in behind me kissing my neck making me tremble.

"Sara?" He said, gently.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I know." I said

"I have to go back to the lab." He said

"Okay." I said, moving to lie on my back kissing him. He moved hesitantly out the door as I watched him. I moved to my side again closing my eyes. I had a bad dream about the crash being stuck as the Tahoe smoked. I yelled trying to rouse Nick and Grissom, but they never heard me. I got out and it exploded.

I jumped up breathing in and out fast looking around seeing the bedroom. I quickly got my cell phone dialing Grissom's number. He was talking to Brass in the hallway when I called.

"Sara." He said, putting the phone to his ear as Brass nodded. "Grissom."

He looked at Brass as I spoke.

"Honey, it was just a dream. Nick is fine and I am to."

He looked around then back at Brass.

"Nothing is wrong. Why don't you eat something and when I come home we can talk." Grissom said "Sara, I have a meeting."

Brass motioned him to let him talk to me.

"Your dad wants to talk to you." Grissom said, handing him the phone before walking to the breakroom.

"Hey." Brass said, watching Grissom walk away.

He listened to me talk hurriedly.

"Calm down. Nothing is happening to anyone." Brass said "Your freaking out and you don't need to."

Grissom walked back over carrying a cup with coffee in it.

"No honey, I don't think he is." Brass said "Look, why don't you lie down and just relax? Everything is fine here."

Grissom sighed feeling concerned. He watched the older man walk around listening as he rubbed his head.

"Okay, just lay down…bye." He said, hanging up handing the phone back to Grissom. "I have never heard her so spooked before."

"She hasn't had a nightmare until before we got together."

"This will take some time."

"Yes."

Grissom came home seeing me walk over to him looking rested. He pulled me against him rubbing my back.

"I missed you." He said "I don't have anyone at work to argue with."

I moved back looking at him.

"We can argue now."

"It's not the same."

I smiled faintly as he smiled touching my cheek with his hand. He kissed me then let me go. I watched him walk to the kitchen before I looked down walking slowly to the doorway seeing him get out some Chinese takeout leftovers from the fridge.

"Leftover's okay?" He asked, turning noticing my sad expression on my face. He set the containers down on the counter walking over to me. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about…. things."

"What things?"

I sighed looking to the side.

"Sara, I want to know."

"The crash."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember laughing at something Nick said….and then…. screaming."

"Sara, it was scary, but we are still alive. I am standing infront of you and we are together."

I looked at him feeling a tear go down my cheek.

"You need to stop obsessing about this. Nothing happened."

"I would like some Chinese." I said

He nodded smiling. I watched him go back to the containers on the counter. We ate watching a movie and then Grissom yawned going to bed. I went with him laying against his chest.

I dreamed again about the crash only this time Grissom was decapitated. I sat up screaming loudly shaking. Grissom jumped up grabbing me trying to calm me down. I tuned facing him hugging him against me scared that I could lose him.

I would not talk about it when we got up. Grissom left feeling very worried about me. I spent the day watching TV nervously waiting for him to come home.

He came home early walking into the living room seeing me snoring on the couch as the TV played the news. He walked over touching my arm.

"Sara?"

When I didn't move, he shook my arm. Getting a blanket, he placed it over me turning the TV off going to the bedroom. Later he came back out still seeing me sleeping on the couch. He carefully crawled in behind me kissing my head before closing his eyes. I moved facing him snoring again.

The next day Grissom moved feeling me move then still. My arm was around his waist as I settled against his neck breathing hot air on his skin driving him crazy. He looked at his wrist watch then he stilled.

"It's time to get up." He said "You can come back to work."

I mumbled something against his neck then I moved to lie on my back opening and closing my eyes looking at him.

"Hey." He said

"What did you say?"

"I said you can come back to work. Lab only."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you need to be good."

I slowly sat up holding my head in my hand.

"When did you come home?" I asked

"About eleven." He said

"I took some pills." I said

"I am glad you got some sleep." He said

I stood up almost falling against the coffee table. I managed to stand focusing on things.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeah, just out of focus."

He watched me walk carefully to the bedroom.

We got to work and I was so happy to be back. I helped Nick on a case till break. Brass was talking to Catherine at the end of a hallway and I ran over behind him putting my arms around his waist and my head on his back. He jumped then continued talking as Catherine smiled.

"I am sure I can talk Gil into it." Catherine said

"Let me know."

Catherine nodded going back to her office shutting the door. Brass stood still touching my hands.

"Good to see you." He said

"You to." I said, still behind him.

He turned facing me.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Grissom has me on lab duty." I said

He nodded looking over to the side seeing Grissom walking in the hallway looking at a file.

"Well he is looking out for you."

Grissom looked up as he came closer.

"Sara, you know the rules."

I let go of Brass looking at him.

"Is it break time?" He asked

"Yes."

"Then I suggest you eat something."

I gave him a look then walked away. Both men watched me go then they walked away. Shift ended and I waited for my husband at the front desk. He came around the corner with his briefcase stopping to talk to someone hidden around the corner. He smiled laughing as a hand touched his coat. My eyes became large as I realized that it was a female touching my husband. I walked over stopping with my arms over my chest watching this. Grissom didn't seem to find this troubling. The hand slid down his coat in a flirtatious manner. I walked over having had enough. Grissom looked over at me as I marched over turning the corner seeing none other than Sophia Curtis in a black suit that hugged her already slim body. She looked at me surprised that I was still in the building.

"Sara, you remember Sophia?" Grissom said

"Yeah, I do remember her." I said, not happy.

"Sophia is coming back to work." Grissom said

"I see." I said, walking closer. "Grissom, may I talk to Sophia alone?"

She looked at me then at Grissom.

"We have to go home." He said

"You two are together?" She asked

"Married." I said, showing her my wedding ring.

"Oh, my goodness! I am so sorry!" She said, backing up laughing. "Gil, you should have told me."

I glared at Grissom as he smiled at her.

"I forgot."

"Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle married." She said, before shaking her head.

"Stay away from him!" I said

She stopped smiling looking at me.

"I mean it, Sophia!" I said

"Sara, I would never do that." She said

Grissom tried pulling me away.

"Sara, let's go."

"Grissom loves me now, not you!" I shouted, feeling Grissom pull me away. He got me outside to the car making me go inside as he got in looking at me.

"Sara, you didn't have to do that!"

I looked at him.

"She never seems to understand!"

"Sara, you know I love you." He said, putting his hand over mine.

"You seemed to be enjoying her attention!"

He silently looked at me as I looked down.

"Sara."

I opened the door getting out slamming the door walking away. Grissom got out walking over.

"Where are you going?"

I turned looking at him.

"I can't deal with this! She almost stole you last time and this time…. I don't think I can take another broken heart!" I said, my voice breaking.

He walked over touching my cheeks.

"Do you trust me?" He asked

I searched his eyes.

"I can't do this!" I said

I ran back into the building as he stood there. Brass was coming out of his office getting ready to leave when I ran over crying.

"Sara, what's wrong?" He asked

I walked over putting my head against his shoulder crying. He put his arms around me. I shook as he pulled me away.

"Can I go home with you?" I asked, wiping the tears away.

"Yes, of course you can." He said

I let him lead me to his car at the side of the building. I never said a thing as he drove us to his house. He gave me something to eat then we sat on the couch. I sniffed laying my head against his chest.

"What is going on?"

"Sophia is back." I said

"Oh." He said, understanding.

"I just blew up at Grissom. Now I don't know what to do!" I said

"Honey, I think Grissom understands how you feel. He loves you otherwise he would not have married you."

I nodded closing my eyes.

"You just need to trust him. Trust yourself and your relationship." He said, rubbing my back.

We sat in silence until his phone went off. He picked it up.

"Brass."

"Jim, is Sara with you?" Grissom asked

"Yes, she's…. here beside me."

"Is she all right?"

"Yes, she's sleeping."

Grissom sighed as Brass rubbed my back.

"Gil, having Sophia back will make Sara crazy."

"I know. I am thinking about transferring her to day shift."

"I think that would be a wise idea."

"I am coming over to get her."

"Good, you should talk to her."

Brass hung up looking at me then he slowly got up leaving me on the couch. Grissom knocked seeing Brass open it.

"She's on the couch." Brass said

He shut the door then walked to the kitchen leaving us. Grissom walked over kneeling to look at me. He sighed touching my head with his hand before kissing it. I moved stilling as I sighed feeling a hand smooth my hair.

Grissom watched me open my eyes seeing him.

"Sara, I am sorry for this mess. I just want you to come home."

I blinked looking at him. I moved hugging him kissing his neck.

"I am sorry to." I said

We stood kissing then hugging each other. Brass waved us goodbye as we walked hand in hand. The next day I came out of the bedroom dressed as Grissom talked on his phone walking around.

"Spenser, I need a favor. I am sending you over one of my CSI's." He said, making me look at him. "She's an excellent worker. I want to sign the transfer papers as soon as I come in."

I motioned to him and he waved me off.

"Yes, I can do that. We can meet and talk."

"Grissom!" I mouthed, watching him put a hand up to say wait.

"Okay, we can do that. Thank you." He said, hanging up looking at me relieved.

"What was that about?" I asked

"Nothing." He said, walking away.

"Oh, no." I said, running after him making him face me "Tell me?"

"Sara, I can't talk about this."

"What if I make you?" I said

He smiled as I licked my lips.

"No matter what you do I…." He said, or started to as I kissed him.

I decided to pull out all the stops and kiss him like I was going to war and never coming back. He slowly put his arms around me. I grabbed his face deepening the kiss making him moan. I moved back already feeling my lips swell as he opened his eyes looking at me.

"Well?" I said

He searched my eyes looking dazed.

"No." He said, letting me go walking to his desk. I sighed watching him go. He gave me a smile then went back to whatever he was doing.

We got into the car and I stared at him watching him start the car then look at me.

"Ready?" He asked

I nodded still looking at him.

Minutes later we were parked outside of the lab. Grissom was humming as he got out walking around the car to open my door. I got out annoyed that he knew something I didn't. He closed the door looking at me.

"You look angry." He said

"You're up to something!" I said

"Yes, and that is my business."

"Grissom!"

"Sara, it's not your problem."

He gave me famous boss face as he touched my arm.

"Come on."

I let him lead me to the building and he walked away. I rolled my eyes walking the opposite direction.

Brass walked over to the lab I was in helping with evidence. He knocked as I looked up.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good."

"I think Grissom made a good decision." He said

I turned looking at him.

"What decision?"

"He didn't tell you yet?"

"No." I said, walking over to him.

"Well, it's been decided to move Sophia to day shift."

My mouth opened in shock as he looked at me.

"He did that…. for me?"

"You should say thank you when you see him." He said

"I…. I will."

He smiled then walked away. I felt a tear go down my cheek as I stood there deciding I had to see him. I cleaned up the evidence and ran to his office. He was on the phone at his desk looking at me as I closed the door walking over to him.

He put the phone down looking at me confused.

"Do you have to results ready?" He asked

I didn't answer him.

"What's wrong?" He asked "Sara?"

He stood walking over looking at me concerned.

"You…. are the most…...!" I said, trying to hold it together. "Irritating…. tedious…!"

I felt myself cracking as I looked at him. I looked at his lips rushing forwards kissing him with passion. He stayed still kissing me back.

I stopped kissing him grabbing his shirt pushing him to his couch. He landed on it with a thump watching me climb over him.

"You…annoy me all the time!" I said, between kisses. "Sometimes…. I wonder if we…are really made for each other."

He pulled me closer. I moved back looking at him.

"Today…. you proved to me…. that you do love me." I said "You jerk!"

I moved to stand leaving him there.

"I've never felt like this!" I said, my voice cracking. "Knowing that you love me…. it's too much to handle!"

"Sara, I adore you." He said, standing.

"I know that now." I said, looking at him. "I never believed it, but I do now."

He touched my cheek.

"How can you love me? I am a mess!" I asked, sniffing.

"It's easy." He said "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone before."

I wiped the tears from my cheeks as I nodded.

"You snore." He said

"What?" I said

"You just said what is wrong with me, now it's my turn." He said "You snore."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do, and your feet are always cold."

"Grissom…I."

"You pick out the nuts in the ice cream. You sing off key sometimes, and you…."

"Stop!" I yelled

He smiled as I sighed.

"Despite all the things you do I love you."

"Thank you." I said

He hugged me taking a breath.

"I love you to." I said

"Now, get back to work." He said

I chuckled moving away from him leaving. He smiled then went back to work.

We were all leaving at the end of shift. Grissom walked out with me when our beepers went off. I looked over at Nick and Greg seeing them walk over holding out their beepers as well.

"What's going on?" Greg asked

"I don't know." Grissom said, walking back in the building. Catherine met us at the front desk getting beeped also. She followed us to the conference room seeing Brass, Ecklie, and some other man in a suit standing waiting for us.

"Conrad, we are all leaving what is this about?"

"Grissom, I already told them no." Brass said

"Which has been noted." The man said "Mr. Grissom, I am Agent Raines with the FBI."

I swallowed standing behind Grissom as he showed his badge.

"We need to borrow CSI Sidle for a job." Raines said, motioning to me. "I understand she helped with another investigation with agent Culpepper."

"No." Grissom said

"Gil, I agreed to this." Ecklie said

"Without discussing this with me?" Grissom asked

"A decision needed to be made. Sara, I need you to help with this tonight."

I looked at Grissom who turned looking at me then back at the men.

"I am not letting you risk one of my employees lives!"

"We understand your feelings, but the decision was made. CSI Sidle I need you to accompany me." Raines said, walking past Brass to the door. Grissom stood blocking me. Raines eyed him silently. "Please move."

"Gil!" Ecklie said

Brass looked at him then at Raines.

Grissom moved and I was taken. He looked at Ecklie.

"Everyone out!" Grissom shouted

Brass and the others walked out closing the door. Brass looked back hearing shouting. I was taken to a large van and driven away. Brass watched Grissom storm out of the room past him. He followed watching his friend pace outside.

"Gil." He said

"He can't rent out my staff for some dangerous mission!" He said

"I hate it also, but you can't beat them."

"My wife is out there! She could get hurt!" He said

"She is my daughter, Gil. I am just as worried."

"Where did they go?!" Grissom asked

"Raines said that they were doing the sting operation at the small park on Elm."

"Let's go then!" Grissom said

Brass took him to his car and they drove down the street turning down a road to get to the park quicker. I walked along the dimly lit path into entrance to the woods. I had wires attached to me looking around. I swallowed stopping listening to the sounds.

"Nothing yet." I said, quietly.

"Keep going." Raines said, from the back of the van as he watched the screen showing the woods infront of me. Grissom and Brass ran in the van.

"I want this stopped now!" Grissom yelled

"If you interfere I will arrest you for obstruction!" Raines said

"Agent Raines, that is my daughter you have and if anything happens!" Brass yelled

"Captain Brass, I would ask that you leave and take Mr. Grissom with you!" Raines shouted

"We are not going anywhere!" Brass said

Raines looked at the screen as Grissom and Brass looked at each other.

"I hear something." I said

"Keep going." Raines said

I walked slower hearing something ahead.

"Go on!" Raines shouted

I took a deep breath walking faster. I walked past this weird looking tree where the light disappeared. As I kept going someone grabbed me from behind and I screamed.

Grissom ran out as Brass did. Raines yelled at them to stay, but it was to late. Grissom took out his gun as did Brass running to the woods. I was dragged off the path and thrown against the hard ground. I hit the person and they came back with a punch to my head that left me dazed and seeing stars. The man ripped my blouse seeing the wires.

He cursed ripping them off. I weakly struggled as he looked over then ran off.

"Sara!" Grissom shouted, running past.

"Gil!" Brass shouted, coming over to where I lay. "Sara?"

Raines and his men ran over frustrated with the situated. I heard shouting as I was lifted against someone. Brass held me looking at Grissom and Raines fighting. I moved my head closer to his chest closing my eyes.

"It's okay." Brass said, kissing my head.

Grissom walked over to us moving my hair to see the damage.

"Let's go, this is over." Brass said

Grissom picked me up walking with Brass past the FBI. When we got home, Grissom sat on the bed placing an ice bag on my head. I moaned winching keeping my eyes closed.

"Dad, said you were going to rip off that man's head." I said

"I wanted to." He said, watching me.

I took his hand keeping my eyes closed. The next shift Grissom was ordered to see Ecklie and I was worried. I stood around the vending machine in the hallway looking at Ecklie's closed door. Brass walked over seeing me as he walked to Ecklie's door.

I slowly walked over as he met me halfway.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at the bruise on my head.

"I am nervous about what's going on."

Brass looked back at the closed door then he looked at me.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay." He said, patting my arm. I watched him go to the door opening it then closing it. I stood still fidgeting.

Two hours later I went to Grissom's door hearing Catherine talking to him.

"He can't do this!" She said

"I am to leave at tomorrow until further notice. I plan to go to Paris and teach for a while."

"Paris?" She said

"I have a friend who offered it to me a few months ago."

"Sara, is going to flip."

"I know." He said, sighing. "She won't come with me, so I will go and she can stay here."

I gasped walking away quickly. Ecklie and Brass were talking in the hallway as I turned the corner seeing them.

"How could you?!" I yelled, seeing Ecklie and Brass look over at me. Tears went down my cheeks. "You let Grissom go?!"

"Sara, come with me!" Brass said, taking my arm. I wrenched it away looking at Ecklie.

"He is my husband! A supervisor, the best one you will ever have!"

Ecklie just stood still as Agent Raines came out of the office seeing me.

"He was protecting me! How could you?!" I screamed, as Brass pulled me past them. We rounded a corner and he pulled me against him holding me up as I almost fell.

"Sara, calm down!" He said "Ssh."

"How could they do this?!" I said, against his chest. He felt me start to shake.

"Calm down." He said, gently.

I lifted my head breathing fast as he moved my hair back from my face.

"I…. don't know…. what to do!"

"You need to relax." He said, searching my eyes.

"I…can't!"

He looked around then he led me to an empty interrogation room holding me.

"I know how your feeling." He said "Grissom, took it calmly."

I cried against his shoulder. He sat down with me at the table holding me as any father would do. I finally calmed down still shaking. Brass's phone went off and he put it to his ear.

"Captain Brass." He said "Yes, I will be right there."

He put down his phone kissing my head.

"Honey, I have to go. Why don't you lie down in the where the beds are?"

I nodded moving so he could get up. He walked to the door looking at me sadly then walked out. I went into the room across the hall where the bed was and laid down. I stared at the wall playing with my ring feeling my heart aching.

Two hours later the door opened and Grissom looked around. He walked down the rows of bunk beds finding me sleeping on my side facing the wall on the lower bunk against the wall. He sat down looking at me. He touched my cheek with a finger. I jumped seeing him.

"Jim, told me you were in here." He said, quietly. "I heard what happened."

I moved laying on my back to look at him.

"You're really leaving?" I asked, in a weak voice.

"Yes, I am." He said "For good."

"They can't do this." I said, my voice cracking.

"Sara, I don't want to leave, but I interfered in an investigation." He said

I sniffed making him move lifting me up against him.

"They were going to punish your dad, but I stepped in and stopped it. I need him to watch over you."

I cried against him as he sighed.

"We are going to be all right."

"No." I said

"We are because we love each other." He said

I lifted my face to look at him. He leaned in kissing me then he got up pulling to him.

"Let's go home."

I nodded letting him take me.

The next shift was horrible. Grissom packed his office taking his things out to the car. Everyone was upset. I didn't talk to anyone laying low. When it was time to leave, I walked out seeing the car packed up. Grissom walked out shaking Catherine's' hand then he walked over to me.

"Well, I think I got everything." He said

I just looked at him sadly. He motioned me to the car and we got in.

"I called Rick and he said he would set up a teaching position for me in Paris." Grissom talked, as he drove.

I didn't hear him as I looked out the window.

"I'll be leaving by next Wednesday if all goes well." He said, stopping the car at a light looking at me. "Sara?"

I looked at him.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"What…. No."

He took my hand looking at me concerned.

"Are you okay?"

I looked at him feeling panicked. He talked again, but I didn't understand.

"Sara?"

I let my head fall back on the seat as I closed my eyes.

"Sara?!" He called, seeing the light turn green. He drove through pulling off the side of the road. He got out running to my side opening the door touching my neck. He moved my head so it was facing him. "Sara!"

I moved slowly opening my eyes seeing him.

"Hey, can you hear me?"

"Grissom?" I said

"Yes, it's me." He said, tapping my cheek.

I took his hand as he searched my eyes.

"I am taking you to the hospital." He said

"No, I'm fine." I said

He shut the door and I closed my eyes again hearing the engine. The next thing I remember is being poked by a doctor.

"Give her some aspirin." He said, before disappearing. I was given some pills and then I was pushed into another room.

Grissom leaned over me smoothing my hair.

"She might be groggy." Another man said

Grissom nodded watching me.

"I have a paper for you of things that she can eat and what she can't do for a while." The doctor said, handing a white paper. Grissom looked at it.

"When can she go home?" He asked

"We want to keep her here over night."

Grissom nodded looking at me again. Brass ran in ten minutes later looking scared seeing Grissom standing by my bed as I slept.

"Is she all right?!"

"Ssh." Grissom said, walking over to him.

"The doctor said it was a heart attack."

Brass rubbed his face looking over at me.

"Not a serious one. She will be fine."

Brass walked over taking my limp hand. He sat in the chair by the bed kissing my hand. Grissom walked over looking at his friend.

He sat down in a chair in the corner away from the bed thinking. Brass rubbed my hand standing as I moved.

"Sara honey." He called

I opened my eyes seeing him.

"Hey baby." He said, gently. "I'm here with you."

I squeezed his hand and he touched my head. I slowly closed and opened my eyes feeling his lips on my head.

"I'm here." He said, whispering.

He stood up watching me sleep. He looked over at Grissom seeing he looked troubled. Grissom got up walking out without a word. Brass looked down at me then he sat down.

Grissom walked out the front door of the hospital and went to his car. He drove to Ecklie's home seeing the lights off. He got out and rang the doorbell. He pushed it again seeing a light coming on inside. Ecklie opened the door looking rumpled.

"Gil, what are you doing here?!" He asked

Grissom pushed past him facing him as Ecklie closed the door.

"Sara, is in the hospital!"

Ecklie looked at him confused.

"She had a heart attack."

"What?"

"Conrad, I have been thinking in the hospital room about this situation and I can't leave."

"Gil, I know how you feel, but…."

"I don't think you do. Seeing someone you love with wires in a bed is horrible. I know I messed up, but I can't let this go."

Ecklie moved his hand through his hair looking down.

"How would you like to have a different job?"

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked

Grissom returned hours later seeing Brass sleeping in the chair beside the bed. He walked over to me leaning down kissing my head. He looked at the blackish bruise the man in the park gave me sighing as he touched my hand. I moved opening my eyes seeing him.

"Grissom."

"It's me. How do you feel?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to see someone."

I touched his hand.

"I'm sorry for everything." I said

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I do, I let you down."

"Honey, you have never let me down."

"I did. You see I asked Ecklie to put me on another operation."

He flexed his jaw.

"Without talking to me?"

"Are you mad?"

He sighed looking down.

"No, I understand you want to help, but this time you could have been killed."

"You wouldn't let that happen."

"What if I hadn't been there?" He asked "Sara, you were lucky this time. I don't want to see you become another victim."

"I know." I said

He looked over as I did seeing Brass move waking seeing us.

"Gil, when did you get back?"

"Not long ago."

Brass looked at his wrist watch getting up.

"I gotta call in and go home to sleep." He said "Behave yourself, kid."

I nodded closing my eyes as he kissed my head.

"I love you, honey." He said

"I love you to." I said

He gave me a small smile then walked out.

The doctor let me go home with Grissom. When we got home, Grissom made me lie down and rest. He carried a sheet of paper around from the doctor on things I can't do. I ate a salad a few days later the couch when he sat down beside me.

"So, I thought you were going to start packing by now." I said

"Something has come up which will allow me to stay."

I stopped chewing looking at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I talked to Ecklie and he told me he was leaving to work as the undersheriff. So, he offered me his position at the lab."

I dropped my fork on my plate.

"You are working at the lab?"

"Yes."

I set my plate down on the coffee table then I hugged him. He kissed me slowly a second later. I moved back putting my head on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at Grissom as I sat in a chair infront of Grissom's desk watching him look at a file. I took a breath kind of bored. Grissom closed the file looking at me.

"Sara, the complaint against you is going to stand. You attacked the suspect." He said "I have talked to you before about letting your feelings lead you. We can't let our empathy out."

I looked down as he looked at me.

"He beat his wife and I lost my cool!" I said

"Sara, you need to work on this. I don't want you to have a heart attack again. You are going to be put on report and will have you in the lab for two weeks."

I groaned as he watched me stand looking annoyed.

"I will let Russell know. Also, you will do paperwork with Russell. He needs caught up."

"I hate you." I said

"For that you will help me to for another two days." He said, leaning back in his chair.

I hit my head on the wall sighing. He smiled a little as I glared at him leaving. I walked down the hallway seeing D.B. Russell walking over to me.

"I just got a call from Grissom." He said

"He wants to punish me."

"Well, I suppose you can help Greg on his case."

"Okay."

I walked down the hallway as Russell walked down the other way. I helped Greg on his case then I waited for Grissom at the car. I watched the others leave then I sighed looking at the front door. I moved seeing him standing by the door talking to Russell. He nodded looking out at me then back at the man beside him. I watched the door open a little then close as he stood talking moving his hand around. He finally opened his door chuckling with Russell walking over to me.

Russell walked away waving. Grissom looked me over holding his briefcase.

"So, how about some Chinese?"

I frowned at him as he took my arm leading me to the passenger side door.

"Chinese it is." He said

"Grissom, please let me go out in the field?" I asked

"No." He said, opening the door motioning me inside. I got in still frowning as he got inside looking at me. He started the engine driving us out. I sighed crossing my arms over my stomach. "Sara, you can be mad all you want. I am not budging."

"I am mad at you!" I said

"You know the rules." He said, looking ahead.

"I don't care about the rules! That man beat his wife!"

"You don't lay hands on a suspect!" He said, raising his voice.

"I am not made of stone!" I yelled

He looked at me then ahead.

"Your saying I am?"

"I am saying that when I see that a defenseless woman is being hit by her monster of a husband I am going to respond!"

"Sara, I…."

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anything! What I did might have been wrong to you, but it felt good to fight back!"

He didn't say anything as he glanced at me. I looked out the window. When we got home I walked past him to the bedroom. He sighed getting his phone out.

I went to bed not eating anything. Grissom came in laying down beside me an hour later. He looked at my back as I laid on my side. I felt him come closer moving my hair away to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes as he continued.

"Sara, I love you." He whispered

I moved pulling him to my lips. He kissed me slowly moving closer to me. I sighed as he took over showing me that he did love me. The next day he woke finding me laying over him with my arm hanging off. He chuckled at the situation touching my hair.

"Sara?"

I moaned moving lying beside him yawning.

"I guess you're not mad anymore." He said

"I am, but I still love you."

He smiled a little before moving to go to the bathroom.

I spent my next shift helping Russell with paperwork. I stared at the things he had around the room then stamped a paper as he gave them to me. I yawned later as he read something quietly. Closing my eyes, I drifted.

"I am glad you're with me today. Papers pile up and I never have time to look at them all." He said, handing a paper out to me. When I didn't take, it he looked at me. "Sara?"

"Hmm?" I said, opening my eyes. "Sorry."

He smiled as I took the paper stamping it. At break, I ate a sandwich then I went to the station to see my dad. He was in his office looking at a file. I knocked walking in closing the door behind me.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." He said, closing the file watching me walk around his desk.

"Are you busy?"

"Not especially." He said "What's on your mind?"

I sat on him putting my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know."

He put his hand on my arm rubbing it.

"Just a social visit, huh?"

"Yes." I said, touching his tie.

"That's okay." He said

I sighed closing my eyes as he kissed my head holding me.

"How about you and Gil have dinner with me after work?"

"Where?"

"The diner."

"The one that has the big salad?"

"Why not?"

"I can ask him."

He nodded feeling me move. I got up kissing his head then I went to the door going out. He waved as I did. Grissom agreed to eat after and we all went to the diner. He and Grissom talked while drinking coffee. I just listened feeling tired. Grissom leaned back in his seat looking at me.

"How was shift?" He asked, watching me shrug my shoulders.

"Boring."

He kissed my head then looked at Brass. We ate then went our separate ways. Grissom snored in bed later and I sat up looking at him then I got up walking to the living room. Being as Quiet as I could, I knelt at the couch reaching under it taking out a small paper bag. I took out a bottle of pills I had hidden from Grissom. I went to the kitchen reading the label.

"Side effects…. loss of appetite, sleeplessness, dizziness, fainting, nausea, agitation." I said, reading the rest. I sighed looking at them deciding.

I knew if Grissom found out about these he would flip. I came back to bed thinking lying down feeling Grissom move closer to me.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yes."

He stilled as I continued to think. I took the pills with me to work deciding to take one and see if it would make me feel better. I didn't feel any different the first half of the shift and then it hit me and I was feeling energized. Grissom saw me in the breakroom laughing with Greg. He got some coffee listening to us. I followed him out to his office.

"You seem in a better mood." He said

"I just got a second wind." I said, following him inside. He put his cup down on his desk then he faced me. "So, Mr. Grissom, I have been a naughty girl."

"Sara." He said

"I think you should punish me." I said, touching his tie. He looked down at what I was doing.

"Sara, while we are at work I am the boss and that means no acting inappropriately."

"I have ten minutes." I said, touching his belt. "Be bad."

He made me let him go.

"No."

I backed up making him let me go.

"Fine, you know I don't need you!" I yelled, going to the door.

"What's going on?" He asked

"Nothing, just leave me alone!" I said, opening the door slamming it shut. He looked at the door confused.

He came out after shift was over seeing me waiting for him at the front desk.

"Ready to go?" I asked

"Yes, are you?"

I smiled at him touching his arm. We got into the car and he turned to me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked

"Yeah."

"You seemed angry earlier." He said, searching my eyes.

"No."

He nodded turning on the engine. He made dinner getting me a plate. I sat looking at it beside him at the dining room table. He chewed looking at me.

"Not hungry?" He asked

"No." I said, sitting back against the chair. "I think I will go to bed."

He watched me get up going to the bedroom. I continued taking the pills as the days went by. No one really noticed a change in me, but I knew it was only a matter of time with Grissom. He let me go back out on scenes. I came back a few weeks later walking with evidence seeing Brass walking towards me.

"Sara, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay." I said, allowing him to take me to a quiet corner.

"I am worried about you." He said "You seem…. off your game."

"I'm fine."

He looked at me concerned.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing, I have to go to work." I said, before kissing his cheek. He watched me go then he walked off.

Grissom was talking on his phone walking over to the lab I was in. He hung up leaning against the open doorway. I wrote on a form not noticing him.

"How's the case?" He asked

"Good." I said, not looking up.

"Did you take your break?"

"I decided to skip it." I said, looking at him.

He looked at me silently.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you."

I nodded looking down then back again seeing he was gone. Brass and he walked out together after shift seeing me waiting outside. I fidgeted standing on the sidewalk.

"Your late." I said

"I bumped into Nick." Grissom said

"Well, I was waiting for ten minutes." I said

Grissom looked at me then at Brass.

"Don't you even care that I have been waiting for you?" I asked

"Sara, I am sorry, but I have to do my job."

I made a sound walking around.

"I'll see you later, Gil." Brass said, looking at me.

"Bye." Grissom said, looking over at me to.

"Honey, I am going." Brass said

I walked back over hugging him. He hugged me kissing my head.

"I love you." He said

I nodded moving from him. He walked away to his car. I turned looking at Grissom then I walked to the car.

Grissom observed me closely after we went home. He could tell I was acting different. The next shift I was arguing with Russell in his office.

"Sara, I am just saying that there could be a print on the other knives." He said

"The victim was only stabbed with one knife!"

He sighed looking at me.

"I want you to go over the other knives."

I grabbed the paper out of his hand leaving angry. I raced into the women's bathroom fuming as I paced. My heart was racing. I came out seeing Nick walked by. He stopped looking at me.

"Sara, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said

"You don't look fine to me." He said

"Leave me alone!" I yelled, walking away.

He stood watching me go with his mouth open. I went around the corner touching my head. I held onto the wall as I walked seeing the floor swirl around. Brass came out of an interrogation room with Catherine talking about the case. I stopped at the corner seeing him. I slid down the wall taking a breath. I closed my eyes hearing voices coming closer. I made myself stand seeing Brass and Catherine coming. Brass looked at me noting that something was wrong. Catherine waved walking past as he came over to me.

"Are you waiting for me?"

I slowly shook my head letting go of the wall.

"Sara, are you….?" He said, stopping as I fell against him limp. He lowered me to the floor touching my neck. He got his phone out.

I moved my head feeling leather under my fingers. Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Grissom sitting on the couch looking at me concerned.

"You scared me!" He said

"Mmm." I moaned, moving.

"What happened?" He asked, putting a pillow behind me so I could sit up.

"I don't remember." I said

He sighed touching my head and neck. I rubbed my head hearing the door open and close. I looked over seeing Brass looking at me with concern. Grissom got up so he could sit down. He pulled me against him holding me.

"Honey, are you all right?" He asked

"I'm fine."

He moved back touching my cheeks with his hands searching my face. I touched his coat.

"Don't scare me like that again." He said

"I won't."

Grissom leaned against his desk watching us. Brass kissed my head then he got up relieved.

"I have to go to a scene. Make sure she gets some rest."

Grissom nodded still looking at me. I watched the door close then I looked at Grissom.

"I think I will go and get some water." I said, starting to move.

"Not so fast." He said, walking over sitting on the couch.

"What?"

"What is going on?" He asked

"Nothing."

"Your hiding something."

"No."

"Sara."

I stared at him as he gave me his Grissom look. I took his hand.

"Grissom, nothing is going on."

He flexed his jaw as he looked me over.

"Can I go?" I asked

"No."

I watched him lean forwards pulling me to him. He kissed me deeply and I moaned. His hands clutched my arms holding them at my sides. He moved closer and I was lost. He tilted his head driving me crazy. His hands moved to my cheeks as I moved my arms around him. I moaned again wanting more of him. He moved back taking a breath opening his eyes looking at me lying back with my eyes closed. I slowly opened them looking into his.

"Grissom." I said, in a quiet voice.

"You can go now." He said, getting up. I watched him a moment then I got up weakly moving to the door. He watched me leave dazed and he smiled a little sitting at his desk.

I got some water then I went into the locker room getting another pill. I walked to the lab doing my job seeing Russell come in.

"I heard you past out earlier. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I am fine." I said

"What caused it?" He asked, walking over.

"I don't know."

"If it happens again I want to know first."

"You got it."

He nodded looking down. I looked down noticing my right hand was shaking. He touched my hand covering it with both his hands looking at me.

"Your ice cold!" He said, touching my face.

"It must be from the air." I said

"Sara, what is going on?" He asked

I yanked my hand away backing up.

"Leave me alone!"

He stepped forwards watching me.

"I just want to help you."

"I don't need help! Now go away!" I said, walking around the table glaring at him. He just stood still watching me. "Go!"

"Sara…I…"

Without warning I took my gun out pointing it at him. He froze putting his hands up a little. Inside, I was yelling at myself to stop this, but another part didn't care.

"I told you to get out!"

"Okay, Sara calm down." He said "Put the gun away."

"No." I said

He watched me shake as I stared at him.

"This is not who you are. Something is wrong."

"You are wrong!"

"Calm down, I am not going to hurt you." He said, reaching for his cell phone. I watched him push a button and place it to his ear. "Jim, where are you?"

I moved as he watched me.

"Sara has a gun trained on me right now. I am in lab B."

He hung up the phone putting it down on the table.

"Why don't you put the gun down and we can go to my office and talk?"

"No!" I said

Brass ran to the door seeing us. He moved inside the door slowly.

"What's going on?" He asked, calmly.

"I don't know." Russell said

I looked at them seeing Brass walking towards me slowly.

"Honey, why don't you give me the gun?"

I shook my head looking at Russell.

"You don't want to hurt anyone."

"I just want to work."

"Okay, how about you let Russell leave and we can let you work?"

I looked at Brass then at Russell.

"Please baby." Brass said, holding out his hand.

I looked at him feeling my anger dissolve. He took my gun out of my hands and Russell took a breath.

"Thank you." Brass said

I nodded shaking. Russell went out into the hallway as Brass stayed inside with me. Grissom came running down the hallway seeing us.

"It's over." Russell said

"Are you all right?" Grissom asked

"I am now. I am more worried about her."

Grissom walked past him to the room closing the door seeing me looking at him as Brass stood next to me.

"Sara, are you all right?"

"Yeah." I said, shaking as I looked down.

"Here is her gun." Brass said, handing it to him.

"I would like…to get back to work." I said

"I am taking you home right now." Grissom said

I looked at him.

"This is my case!" I shouted

Both men stood back watching me.

"You're on suspension." Grissom said

I began to breathe harder and I lunged at him only to be held by Brass. I screamed trying to get at him. Grissom watched me scared and concerned.

"Stop!" Brass shouted "Stop this!"

I stopped breathing hard against him. He felt me go limp as Grissom called for an ambulance. Brass picked me up taking me to the breakroom couch. He touched my neck looking at Russell and Grissom.

"Her pulse is racing."

I was taken into the ambulance with Grissom climbing inside. They closed the door loudly behind him making me move. I opened my eyes feeling an oxygen mask put over my nose and mouth. Grissom took my hand. I remember nothing after that.

I faintly heard voices far off in the distance. Two male voices close by.

"Where did she get them?" Brass asked, quietly.

"I don't know. I would check her locker." Grissom said, looking over at me. "The doctor said she is lucky we caught it."

Brass rubbed his head sighing.

"Russell doesn't want to press charges. I think the suspension will be punishment enough." Brass said

"I want to switch her to day shift for a while until she can prove to me she can be trusted." Grissom said

I swallowed moving my head. My body felt like a weight was lying on top. I opened my eyes seeing Grissom standing over me.

I looked at him seeing we were alone in the room. He scooted a chair up to the bed sitting down looking at me. I blinked waiting for the lecture, but none came as he just watched me.

He looked at his hands then back at me. I just looked at the heart monitor on the other side. When I looked back at him I felt tears go down my cheeks. He watched them fall.

"Sara, I am disappointed in you." He said

"I…just needed…something." I said "A boost."

"No, I don't want to hear that. You could have told me about them."

I sniffed wiping my cheeks away with shaking hands.

"Do you know what trouble you caused?" He asked "Holding a gun on a superior and then trying to attack another?"

I looked back at the heart monitor.

"You have been taking these pills for weeks now and you never told me. That is a betrayal of trust."

"You…. would have…taken them." I said

He watched me look at him.

"Yes, I would have." He said "You're on suspension and your moving to day shift."

I put my hand to my mouth crying.

He stood looking at me.

"If you want me to trust you again you're going to have to work on it."

With that, he walked out and I cried. I went home a few days later feeling sore all over. Grissom made me some soup and then he left the room shutting the door. I played with the blanket on the bed feeling bad. He came to bed later lying down on his side. I moved looking at him.

I slowly moved over only to have him move not facing me on his side. I went back lie back on my side crying softly. Grissom felt the bed shake hearing a sniff. His heart broke, but he was angry.

The next day I slowly got up walking out seeing him ready for work standing at the desk in the living room looking at some mail. He glanced at me as I walked past to the kitchen. I went to get some coffee as he walked over standing in the doorway. I turned seeing him.

"I'm going to work." He said

I slowly nodded. He walked away leaving. I slid down to the kitchen floor holding myself. When he came back he heard the TV on. He walked over not seeing me. The bedroom was empty as well. He walked to the bathroom hearing the shower running. He started to change when the water was turned off. The door opened and I came out wrapped in a towel jumping when I saw him. He stared at me as I walked past him to my closet. I put on some pajamas coming out avoiding his eyes going to the bed laying down. He walked over looking at me.

"Sara." He said, walking over sitting on the bed "Did you eat?"

I shook my head.

"I'll make us something."

"No." I said

"You need to eat." He said, standing.

"No."

He sighed looking at me then he walked out. I laid still holding myself. He came back in a moment later seeing me sitting up holding my head with my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked

I shook my head getting up. I looked at him with red puffy eyes then I walked around the bed past him. He tried to grab my hand, but I moved to quickly. He came out seeing I was putting shoes on at the front door holding keys.

"What are you doing?" He asked

I stood looking at him. The front door opened and I ran out closing it. I drove for hours crying till I found myself outside of my dad's house. I knocked on his door seeing a light come on. He opened it in a robe.

"Honey, what are you doing out?"

I looked at him feeling his hand on my arm pulling me inside.

Grissom walked to Brass's office seeing the older man looking tired sitting at his desk.

"Did Sara come to your place?"

"Yes, we talked for a couple hours."

"Is she all right?"

"No." Brass said, sitting back in his chair looking at his friend.

Grissom sighed leaning back against the door.

"I think she needs support."

"I am not ready to support her yet."

"Gil, I know it's hard to trust her, but she needs you now more than ever."

"I have to figure things out." Grissom said, opening the door leaving.

Brass came back home late walking to his spare bedroom seeing me sleeping in bed. He left the room to get something to eat. I moved hearing someone in the next room. Brass turned on the TV sitting back as he ate a sandwich on the couch. I came out touching my messy hair.

"Hey, are you hungry?" He asked "I got sandwich stuff out."

I nodded walking over getting a sandwich sitting next to him.

"You like to watch wrestling?" I asked

"When I want to relax." He said, smiling a little at me.

I smiled back at him taking a bite.

"I saw Gil today." He said, watching the fight.

"What did he want?" I asked

"He wanted to know how you are doing."

"Did you tell him?"

"Mmhmm."

I looked at his profile before looking back at the TV. He looked at me.

"He wants to figure things out."

I looked at him then down.

"It's going to be okay." He said, touching my hand.

"I know."

He felt me put my head against his shoulder.

"I'm crazy about you." He said, kissing my head.

I squeezed his arm watching the TV. He went to sleep and I put a blanket over him then went back to bed. I moved later hearing my phone going off. I picked it up holding it to my ear.

"Sidle."

"Hey." Grissom answered

"Hey." I said, not awake.

"Were you sleeping?" He asked

"No." I said, hearing him chuckle.

"Come to the front door." He said

I groaned just wanting to lay down. I stood opening my eyes walking out slowly seeing Brass on the couch. The living room was dark and quiet. I went to the door opening it seeing the outline of Grissom holding his phone. I looked at him then I moved kissing him. He put his arms around me almost lifting me up as he hugged me tightly. I clutched his coat kissing him harder. He moaned picking me up shutting the door behind him as he took me to the spare room. Brass yawned walking to the closed bedroom door knocking.

"Sara, I got coffee." He said

When I didn't answer, he opened the door looking in seeing me sleeping with Grissom lying close behind me. He closed the door quickly stunned and relieved.

Grissom moved waking as he breathed in and out tightening his grip around my stomach. He opened his eyes looking at the sunlight outside then he pulled me back. I moved facing him putting my face against his neck.

"We need to get up and go back home." He said

I moaned breathing warm air onto his neck. He closed his eyes enjoying the tickle on his skin.

"Come on." He said "We have to move."

I moved back opening my eyes looking at him. He looked down at me touching my cheek with his hand.

"Call in." I said

"I have a meeting."

He kissed me gently then he laid back looking at me.

"Can I come back?"

"No."

I laid back frowning as he moved leaning over me.

"Sara, you need to think about what you want to do? Who you are?" He said "Right now I don't know who you are."

I sat up looking at him.

"I am Sara Sidle, your wife." I said

"Sara, you are my wife, and I love you."

I looked at him then I looked down. He touched my hand.

"Grissom, I messed up. I mess up a lot. I am human and I make mistakes. You can't seem to let me off the hook." I said, getting up putting on my pajamas then walking out. Brass saw me come out as he held a cup of coffee in his robe still. I walked past him getting coffee as Grissom came out in his clothing.

"Sara, you held a supervisor up with a gun! I am supposed to turn a blind eye to that?"

I slammed down the cup looking at him.

"No, but you could trust me. I have been married to you for a few years the trust is what makes a marriage work. You say you love me, but for me the trust keeps us together!"

Brass looked at me. Grissom looked at me.

"If I lose my trust of you. I am right back where I started. Lost and alone." I said, walking out of the kitchen. "I don't want to be that again."

Brass looked over at Grissom. Grissom walked over looking at me. I waited for his response.

"Do you want to leave me?" I asked "Is this it?"

"Sara, I don't want to lose you. I married you because I loved you. I trusted you before you even came to the lab." He said, taking my hands. "I do trust you."

I hugged him closing my eyes. He sighed holding me looking at Brass who nodded. We went home and I let him go to work after a kiss he would remember.

As ordered I went to day shift two weeks later feeling lonely. I worked on cases without any problem only seeing the night staff gang as I was leaving. One day at the end of shift I wandered over to Grissom's office trying to open the door, but it was locked. I sighed leaning against the wall whistling. Five minutes later Grissom came around the corner with Catherine. He walked over as Catherine left him. He unlocked his door pulling me inside before closing his door. He looked at his watch then he pulled me to his couch.

"I have half an hour." He said, taking my coat off.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Grissom?" I asked, smiling.

"I think we should have some one on one time." He said "Mrs. Grissom."

I chuckled before he kissed me. I moved back searching his eyes.

"Then you should lay down." I said, pushing him onto the couch. He landed on it reaching for me. I climbed over him kissing his lips. He moved his head allowing me access to his neck.

"Grissom?" Nick called, from outside.

I leaned back looking down at him as he opened his eyes looking at the door.

"Yes!" Grissom called

"Can we talk?"

"Give me a few minutes."

A pause. I looked at Grissom as he looked at me.

"Okay." Nick said, leaving.

"Well we must do this again soon." Grissom said

"We better, because I am not going to hang around forever." I said, getting off him.

"Do you have another man on the side?" He asked, standing.

"I have several men on the side."

"Who, Greg?"

I made a sound making him laugh. He opened the door allowing me to leave. When I came home I walked into the living room dropping mail on the desk for Grissom later. Stretching, I went to the bedroom. I climbed onto the bed laying down across it. The sounds of the house were becoming faint as I started to drift. I moved to my side not hearing the door opening and closing. Grissom looked around as he turned off the lights. He came into the bedroom looking at me then walking to the bathroom.

He came out walking to his side of the bed. He sat down leaning over me kissing my temple. I moved seeing him.

"You're on my side." He said

"I was waiting on you." I said, getting up yawning.

"Waiting for what, dear?"

"You." I said, moving my lips to his neck. He closed his eyes enjoying the sensation.

"Honey." He said

I leaned back looking at him.

"Don't talk." I said, pushing him back.

I moved seeing it was turning to day. I groaned knowing I had to get up. Grissom moved his head on his pillow sighing. I got up looking at him wishing I could sleep against him longer. He seemed perfectly contented to lie there and breathe deeply.

I dressed giving him a peck on the cheek then I went out. The shift went well at first. I was at a scene on a street of a hit and run. When Sophia Curtis walked over wearing her sunglasses. She looked down at the blood spatter I was taking a picture of on the road. She blocked the sun and I looked up at her.

"I was on vacation and I was told you got moved to this shift. I couldn't believe it until now. Did Gil get tired of you?"

I stood looking at her.

"Am I going to have trouble with you?" I asked

She chuckled shaking her head.

"You sound like Gil. I just think it's odd that he would let you out of his sight. Aren't you two close?"

"I don't have time for this. I am working." I said, walking away.

"I talked to him recently and he never mentioned you moving."

I knelt down putting a marker near another blood spot. I took a picture then stood looking at her.

"What are you doing here? Helping, or just being annoying?"

"Actually, I am helping you giving advice." She said

"What advice?"

She moved closer to me.

"Grissom told me about your past. Your mom killing your dad. Back away, Honey. Leave him before you kill him."

My eyes went wide as she walked away going back to her vehicle. I called in saying I was feeling ill and got a replacement. Grissom was just getting up when I came in slamming the door. He came out in pajamas looking at me.

"Sara, what is wrong?"

"You told Sophia about my past?" I said, standing by the door.

"What?" He asked, walking over.

"Did you tell her about my past?"

"No, what is going on?" He asked

"I was working and she came by. She…. told me that you told her about my mother!"

He looked at me as I shook.

"Did you?"

"I never told her anything. I promise." He said, calmly.

"Then why did she say that?!"

"I don't know. She may have seen it in the records."

"She told me to leave you."

He flexed his jaw as I walked past him feeling my own migraine beginning.

"Why is she tormenting me?"

"Because she is a sadistic person. Sara, I don't love her."

"I know, but it just…. bothers me that she…. said that!"

He pulled me to him.

"I will talk to her."

"She might be right. I might hurt you."

"You could never hurt me."

I stayed home as Grissom went in early. Sophia made her way to his office knocking.

"Come in." Grissom called, seeing her come in smiling at him.

"Hey!"

"Sit down." He said

"Okay." She said, sitting down in a chair infront of his desk.

"I want you to leave Sara alone."

Her smile disappeared as she looked at him.

"Is this about earlier?"

"Yes, she told me about what you said."

"Gil, I was angry about her being put on day shift. I thought you wanted us to be separated."

"I do. I am reinstating you back to night shift."

"Fine." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"I am putting you on probation."

"Okay, can I go now?"

He nodded watching her go.

Grissom came home and told me about his decision and I hit the roof. Thinking about him being near her just made my head ache more.

Brass saw me as I was leaving to go home a few days later. I was rubbing my head.

"Headache?" He asked

"Yeah."

He rubbed my back as we walked outside.

"Do you want to go out and eat?"

"Aren't you working?" I asked

"I got an hour."

"Okay."

He and I went to the diner. I sat next to him ordering a salad. I picked at my food as he ate a sandwich. I sat back dropping my fork.

"Problems?" He asked

"Sophia."

"She's not been nice to me lately either." He said

"I just don't want her working my old shift."

"Or near Grissom?"

"That to." I said

He nodded chewing. I looked at him then out the window seeing Grissom getting out of his car with Sophia. My mouth dropped as Brass looked out seeing them. He grabbed my arm shaking his head. I let my eyes follow them as they entered the building.

"I can't believe this!" I said, sitting back looking at my food.

"Sara, don't do anything." Brass said

I swallowed shaking as I turned again seeing them walking towards us talking. They walked past us.

"Grissom!" I called out

Grissom turned as Sophia did seeing us.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?"

"I am taking my daughter out for a meal. What are you two doing?" Brass asked

"We both came in early and we were both hungry." Grissom said "May we join you?"

"Of course." Brass said, glancing at me.

Sophia looked at me as they sat down across from us.

"So, what do we feel like eating?" Grissom asked

"I am really hungry. I was thinking about the soup and sandwich." Sophia said

"Sounds good." Grissom said

I felt a hand on my fidgeting hands under the table. Brass looked at me as I looked at him. They ordered then looked at us.

"So how was shift?" Grissom asked

"Fine." I said, looking over at Sophia then at him.

"Just fine?"

"Just fine." I said

"Is that the only word you can think of using?" Sophia asked "I would say that day was fun and I got a lot done."

Grissom smiled at her nodding as she poked him smiling back. I rubbed my head looking down.

"You okay?" Grissom asked

"Um…yeah." I said "Excuse me."

I got up walking outside breathing in the air. I looked at the cars on road driving by when an arm touched my back. I looked over seeing Brass.

"I can't go back inside." I said

"That's okay. I'll take you back." He said, looking back inside at Grissom and Sophia. We drove back and he parked infront of the lab stopping the engine looking at me. I looked down thinking jumping as he touched my hand.

"Don't worry about her."

I nodded feeling better that he was near. I went home taking some pills going to bed. Grissom came in late whistling as he walked in smelling food. He ate then came into the bedroom. He turned on the lamp next to the bed seeing that I looked paler than usual.

He touched my head and I moved.

"What time is it?" I asked

"About eleven." He said "How are you feeling?"

"Groovy." I said, stretching.

He watched me sit up looking at him.

"You seemed upset at the diner."

"I was."

"You don't have to worry." He said, touching my cheek.

"Don't I?"

He kissed me then looked at me. I hugged him wishing Sophia would just leave us alone.


End file.
